Matryoshka
by Emina Megpoid-116
Summary: Un mundo interno un tanto...loco?, si mas de lo normal. Tensa feliz?, Shirosaki montando un... que demonios es eso?. Estúpida canción, nunca más vuelvo a escuchar música de la enana y menos dormirme escuchándolas!


N.A: como una canción tan loca puede ser tan buena xD? se que tengo una historia para continuar pero es que es muy genial esta cancion y la tube que colocar aqui... espero que se rian un poco y comenten!

* * *

Pov….Ichigo

Si me hubieran dicho que mejor no me durmiera con los audífonos puestos y que de estos saliera una de las canción favorita de la enana… no les abría echo caso… pero ahora… pro experiencia propia les recomiendo que no lo hagan… shirosaki y tensa… uno me hostiga para que tenga un mundo así, mientras el otro quiere que vuelva a soñar con eso por que se sintió mas cómodo... juro que no los entiendo…

Y pensar que todo comenzó con esto….

Fin de Pov Ichigo….

**1,2…**

**1,2, 3, 4**

Un pelinaranjo se encontraba mirando su mundo interior… desde cuando era de color amarillo y habían edificios negros y cosas tan raras….

-¿eso es un pez?- se pregunto así mismo mientras veía a una especie de pez negro con ojos blancos un tanto grande para su cabeza que paso sobre él- donde estará tensa y ese idiota de shi- no pudo seguir por que un manchón negro lo derribo- ¡¿pero que carajos!?

-ichigo… me puedes explicar…¿que es este lugar?-un pelinegro le miro seriamente a recién nombrado que veía un tanto dudoso la cosa que estaba en sus brazos-

-no se que pasa… pero…¿Qué demonios es esto?- levanto la "cosa" negra encontrándose con una cara sonriente de dos puntos blancos como ojos y una línea, también blanca, que al parecer era una sonrisa- pero q- otra vez se vio interrumpido ya que la cara sonriente se zafo de su agarre y desapareció de su vista- … - miro al pelinegro que estaba frente a el-… yo no se…tensa dime…¿donde se fue el payaso de mi hollow?

-pues…- tensa apunto a un lado con su pulgar y ahi se encontraba el hollow blanco montado en- eso creo que es una via de tren…- ambos vieron como el hollow lo montase como si fuera un caballo salvaje y el un vaquero- …

-…- ambos sintieron vergüenza por el peliblanco-¡Shirosaki, ven en este instante!- el peliblanco los mir a ambos y manejando al "caballo" llego con ambos- que diablos esta ocurriendo aquí?, todo este color, esas cosas… que demonios pasa!

-hey rey ami no me mires, que aunque me la paso genial, esto lo acabas de crear tu- le respondió el peliblanco- así que…- no pudo continuar por que se escucho una voz cantando.

**Un mensaje que he pensado mucho****  
****podría ser que le llegue a alguien, ¿quién sabe?****  
****Ciertamente, siempre ha sido así****  
****Una remendada y demente matryoshka**

-Creo que eso explica muchas cosas…-comento el pelinegro ganando una cara de duda de los dos restantes- ichigo se durmió con los audífonos puestos y la canción esta tocando es la que esta en el reproductor…. ¿No es así -le dio una mirada inquisitiva al pelinaranjo que no pudo mas que asentir rápidamente- entonces solo debes despertar y asunto arreglado

-solo un problema es que estaba tan cansado que tome unas pastillas para dormir y creo que… estaremos un buen rato aquí- rió nervioso pero solo recibió una mirada fulminante de tensa y una risotada desquiciada de shirosaki

-entonces aprovechare!, sabes creo también que vi a unas chicas por aquí!- comento ganando la atención del pelinaranjo y pelinegro- sip, una tiene un chaleco de color rojo y otra de color verde… y ambas tiene una mirada muy desquiciada, mas que yo!- rió pero a los otros dos les recorrió un escalofrió por toda su columna

-mas que tu…?- dijeron ambos y se miraron un instante- hay que encontrarlas para que no hagan nada ni malo ni bueno le dijo el pelinaranjo a tenza quien asintió mientras shiro se escabullía son que lo notasen

-… yo solo me divertiré mas…- se comento así mismo tomando otra ruta

**Un paquete cantando de un dolor de cabeza****  
****No importa cuánto pase el tiempo, el reloj siempre marca las 4****  
****No se lo digas a nadie****  
****pero el mundo se tornará al revés**

Y como termino de cantar esa letras, el mundo, como se dijo, se trono al revés quedando el cielo en posición de tierra y la tierra en posición de cielo... aunque el cambio no se noto mucho.

-¡con un carajo eso dolió - se lamento el pelinaranjo que se sobaba la cabeza- espero que a tensa le esté yendo… eh?- uan chica de chaqueta color verde con cuello de tortuga paso por su lado, su cabello era castaño y tenia unas gafas en su rostro, pero sus ojos era parecido a los de shirosaki pero de color negro con una pupila color miel

-donde se habrá metido… le dije que no nos separáramos… eh?- su mirada se cruzo con la de ichigo y ambos se miraron un rato.

-¡¿quien eres tu y que haces aquí?!- se dijeron al mismo tiempo mientras se apuntaban acusadora mente

**Ah, me siento destruida****  
****Tira todos tus recuerdos****  
****Ah, cómo quiero saber****  
****hasta muy profundo**

-así que este es tu mente…. Pero como tu mente puede ser así?- le recrimino la chica a ichigo mientras este sentía una vena palpitar en su frente

-mira quien lo dice… chica cuello tortuga- la chica se sonrojo y miro hacia otro lado- pero lo mas importante… como entraste en mi mente o en mi mundo interior- la miro un tanto desconfiado

-solo digamos que mi amiga se le ocurrió a genial idea de hacer unas de sus cosas locas y "puf!", tada!- se señalo así misma- así que no me pidas mas explicaciones por que creo que ella lo sabra…- miro a su lado y se paro de inmediato- allí esta!... y quien es ese!- ichigo observo también y se golpeo la frente con su mano.

Lo que se observaba era que shirosaki estaba montado en su aun "caballovía" y atrás de este, abrasándole por la cintura, estaba una chica de cabello, al parecer, negro que era cubierto por un pollerón rojo con gorro que tenia unos ojos de blanco y negro y una sonrisa desquiciada Ambos montaban rápido mientras reían y atrás de ellos se vean miles de caras que lo perseguían como avalanchas

-Mas rápido corrector con patas!- exclamo la muchacha alzado un puño hacia el cielo

-¡que no me digas así, joder!- le espeto shiro sin dejar de reír

-…- ichigo no tenia palabras para ver a su hollow reír de esa forma, la cual no era la histérica, tenebrosa, alocada, desquiciada, etc, etc, etc-

**sabes, por favor baila más y más****  
****¿Kalinka? ¿Malinka? sólo toca un acorde****  
****¿Qué debo hacer con este sentimiento?****  
****¿No puedes decirme?****  
****Fuerte y claro 524 (five two four)****  
****¿Freud? ¿Keloid? sólo toca la tecla (de un piano, algo con música)****  
****Siempre; siempre, riéndonos****  
****Apúrate y baila con toda tu estupidez**

-hay no…- la chica que se encontraba a su lado se lamento llamando la atención de ichigo- ¿ese es tu amigo?- el pelinaranjo dudo pero luego asintió no muy convencido- ¿y ese?- ahora apunto hacia otro lugar y encontró a tensa subido en un globo aerostático, que tenia una sonrisa desquisiada, mientras observaba el lugar maravillado-… al menos se la pasa bien…- comento para romper el silencio que se formo entre ambos

-… dios… esto esta cada vez mas loco…- se sobo las cienes y miro a shirosaki con la chica de capucha roja, para luego casi caer en el piso al ver uqe estaban bailando el-… ¿"nyacat?... o por…

-… no hay remedio…- exclamo su acompañante y se acerco al par que ahora estaba con un publico de centenares de caras- tu!- apunto a la chica de chaqueta roja que la miro dudosa- ya sácanos de aquí!

-nya?- ladeo la cabeza logrando un suspiro de la otra chica- aun no podemos, nya- le explico con una sonrisa

-por que!?- si la chica se estaba enojando e ichigo se coloco a su lado por si atacaba a su "acompañante"

-por que la canción no termina aun, nya!- le respondió saltando mientras movía sus manos en la cabeza

Ichigo miro bien a la chica y suspiro mirando a shiro el cual se en congio de hombros con una sonrisa de autosuficiencia. La chica, además del pollerón con cara desquiciada de color rojo, tenia el cabello negro y corto, pero sus pupilas eran de color blanco con el centro de color negro, dándole aun mas la mirada desquiciada y tenia un pequeño parche o curita en el puente de la nariz.

-Y cuanto falta para eso?- le comento ichigo haciendo que la de rojo lo mirase y sonriera

-no se…- y se dio vuelta tomando a shiro de una mano, haciendo que ambos emprendieran una huida y ichigo y la de pollerón verde los mirasen un tanto desconcertados- mientras yo y corrector-kun nos iremos a dar un paseo por aquí!

-que soy shirosaki, niña loca!- le espeto el peliblanco

**Aplaude con las manos, no totalmente infantil****  
****y mira adrede esta demente melodía****  
****seguramente no me importara****  
****la temperatura del mundo está derritiendo**

-Quien lo diría…- se escucho una voz tras su espalda- que ese hollow pudiera pasársela bien… sin la computadora- tanto ichigo como la chica se dieron vuelta encontrando a un tensa con una pica que votaba burbujas pero de color negro con sonrisas y ojos de color blanco

-Si creo que tienes razón- le apoyo ichigo mientras veía "su" mundo interior- aun me pregunto pro que esto

-mmm viste el video de esta canción , por casualidad?- le comento la chica del polleron verde con cuello de tortuga

-si, de echo la enana me iso verlo…¿Por qué?

- primero eso explicaría por que estamos vestidas asi…- se señalo así misma- y segundo, por que esta es una canción muy conocida y divertida que a mi amiga le encanta- le explico la chica- por eso estamos acá… aun que aun no se que aremos ahora para pasar el tiempo…- miro a tensa e hizo una reverencia-hola mucho gusto.

-igualmente- comento tensa devolviendo el gesto mientras ichigo miraba a ambos con una gotita en su nuca- puedo comentarte, que este mundo es muy interesante una ves lo vez bien.

**¿Tu y yo en un rendezvouz? ¿rendezvouz? ¿rendezvouz?****  
****Oh, ¿saltamos hacia una aventura?****  
****Con una irregular marcha 1, 2, 1, 2**

Se escucho una risas, mejor dicho risas, y los tres voltearon para ver como shiro cargaba a su espalda a la chica del gorro sonriente mientras que atrás de ellos una gran esfera sonriente los perseguia. Y ambos se acercaban a ellos

-oh… my…- con estas palabras la chica del pollerón verde comenzo a correr para salvarse

-…-tensa también sigio su ejemplo

-… Mierda!- ichigo demoro mas pero también comenzó a correr para salvarse de la esfera gigante y de los dos desquiciados que eran perseguidos por esta.

**Ah, creo que vomitaré****  
****Atrapa cada parte de mí****  
****Ah, con las dos manos****  
****atrápame**

-Kya!- la chica de pupilas color miel tropezó haciendo que sus dos seguidores cayeran de bruces sobre ella-… levántense que me están aplastando!- a los pocos segundo se vio liberada de la oprecion- uf… creí que moriría…

**sabes, escucha algo muy importante****  
****¿Kalinka? ¿Malinka? sólo pellizca mis mejillas****  
****porque, porque no puedo contenerme****  
****¿Deberíamos hacer cosas más fantásticas?**

**Duele, duele, pero sabes, no llores****  
****Parade? Marade? aplaude más****  
****¡Espera! dices ¡espera! ¡espera!****  
****antes de que sólo nos volvamos solos**

La canción se escuchaba cada vez mas fuerte y los círculos iban desapareciendo poco a poco

-Ya se!- la chica miro a ichigo- la canción esta acabando y ahora todo volverá a como era antes…- miro a tensa el cual asintió un tanto satisfecho- ….

-No!- un grito le alerto y miro a shiro, el cual había logrado despistar a la gran esfera sonriente y tenia en su espalda a la chica del pollerón rojo- ¡Quiero que esto siga!

**¿Tu y yo en un rendezvouz? ¿rendezvouz? ¿rendezvouz?****  
****Oh, ¿saltamos hacia una aventura?****  
****Con una irregular marcha 1, 2, 1, 2**

-Pero shiro… tenemos que regresar y ellas también- ambas chicas asintieron un tanto tristes y carisbajas- así que ven y tráela si?- le explico como un niño chiquito al ver que el susodicho no queria entregar a la chica

-No!- apretó mas el agarre de la chica y pro ende esta el de sus manos las cuales estaban sujetas a los ropajes de shiro- Esto es mas entretenido ahora!

**Bébete esa locura, muéstrame una canción, ¿ves? ahora****  
****sigo siendo una remendada y demente Matryoshka**

-ne corrector… digo shiro-kun es cierto, cada uno debe volver- le explico la muchacha a sus espalda acaparando la atención no solo del nombrado sino también del resto de los presente- además será mas divertido si nos vemos después de un largo tiempo, a que si?.- le sonrió y el peliblanco solo suspiro derrotado y la bajo. Ambos se acercaron con el resto de los presentes- buenos solo que dan algunos minutos… Fue un gusto haberles conocido!- exclamo con su mano hacia arriba cerrada en puño- ne?

- lo mismo… me la pase muy bien en esta locura… ojala nos encontremos de nuevo- hablo la del pollerón verde que logro sacar una sonrisa de tensa

-si es cierto… ojala se repita- comento el pelinegro haciendo que ichigo lo mirase sorprendido y shiro asintiera conforme y con una sonrisa

-Bueno enana, nos vemos!- Shiro le estiro las mejillas a la chica de pollerón rojo- y no me digas corrector con patas!

-entonces clorito-kun!- exclamo como pudo mientras shiro le salía una vena en la cabeza y le seguía tirando las mejillas

-bueno creo que… no les negare la entrada a este lugar…. Digo… emm se entiende… no?- comento ichigo logrando sacar una risilla de la ojimiel

-claro que si- al terminar de decir esto el mundo comenzó a temblar y las chicas a desaparecer como si fuesen una señal de televisor mal sintonizado- creo que eso es todo… adiós!- Ambas sonrieron , mientras que la de cuello de tortuga movía su mano en señal de despedía su compañera hacia el símbolo de la victoria con sus dedos

**sabes, por favor baila más y más****  
****¿Kalinka? ¿Malinka? sólo toca un acorde****  
****¿Qué debo hacer con este sentimiento?****  
****¿No puedes decirme?****  
****Fuerte y claro 524 (five two four)****  
****¿Freud? ¿Keloid? sólo toca la tecla (de un piano, algo con música)****  
****Siempre; siempre, riéndonos****  
****Apúrate y baila con toda tu estupidez**

Luego de un rato el mundo interno de ichigo, semi volvió a la normalidad, aun se encontraban caras sonrientes dementes pro algunos lados pero ivan desapareciendo de apoco.

-creo que es hora de despertar rey…- comento un tanto distraído shirosaki mientras miraba el lugar por donde las chicas habían desaparecido

-si… de seguro estará sonando la alarma…- comento despreocupado pero atento a la reacción de su hollow- y a ti que te pasa?

-… quiero que vuelvas a soñar con algo así y que ellas estén presente!- le espeto como niño pequeño mientras tensa asentía con su cabeza en acuerdo

-y quiero un globo aerostático como el que monte!- le espeto el pelinegro

-ok… pero tengo una pregunta…- el pelinaranjo miro asía le cielo mientras sus dos acompañantes lo miraban intrigados … como se llamaban ellas?- y se iso el silencio ya que ninguno de los presentes se les ocurrió preguntárselo a las chicas.

**Besos, besos, besitos, besitos...**

N.A: bueno e aquí con un one-shot… un tanto raro xDDDD pero me gusto por que esta canción me facina y me inspire en un sueño parecido que tube XDD asi que si piensan que estoy loca… les diré que si! xDD, pero como digo y escuche por ayi que decían,… "loca, yo?... no, lo que pasa es que es un lapsus de tiempo largo en el cual pierdo un tanto la cordura" pero quien dijo que era malo… es bakan XDDD (algunos entenderán xD) bueno me largo, loo invito a que lean mis fic… primero a _**"Misteriosa Aparicion"**_ la cual es de un libro que transcribo y mi otra historia que hago en conjunto con mi amia Shana **_"Por algo estoy aquí…"_ **que es de naruto, pero sin él mismo como personaje principal… bueno les dejo asi para que lo lean xDDD, me largo (esto que te llegue la inspiración de un sueño a esta hora -w-… estoy mal xD). Bueno adiós!

PD: Las chicas NO son Gumi y Miku, sino unas totalmente diferentes.

_._

_._

_._

_¿Comentarios?_

_._

_._

_._


End file.
